


Domestic Skills

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Domestic Skills

Clint is good at domestic skills.   
Cooking is his favourite,   
Since he learnt it at the circus.   
His cooking is very popular.   
Clint is also a neat freak.   
He needs every thing clean.  
If Clint ever marries,  
He wouldn't mind doing the,  
Domestic duties.   
He did them some times in foster homes.


End file.
